The Real Ending
by Sassy08
Summary: This is the way I think Control Freaks sould have ended, with some DS. I guess you could say it has some spoilers but not much.


Title: The Right Ending

Summery: This is the way I think Control Freaks sould have ended, with some D/S. I guess you could say it has some spoilers but not much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom...

This is my first Danny Phantom fic so plz give me ur hard honest reviews... any of 'em.

Freakshow and his minions along with Sam and Tucker are standing on the train. Danny's standing next to Freakshow still under his spell with his red eyes staring at Sam.

"Don't just stand there. Finish them!" Freakshow commands Danny. Danny's eyes glow a brighter red as he obeys his command. (A/N: this is where I take over) He lunges at Tucker who amazingly moves quickly out of the way but unfortunatly ran into the biggest ghost and got held back by him.

"Of course the one time I dodge something, I end up locked in a death grip." Tucker sighed. Meanwhile Danny was staring at Sam again but he wasn't attacking yet.

"Get her!" Freakshow yelled at him.

"Danny no!" Sam pleaded. "This isn't you! You're under his spell! Don't listen to him!" But he was too deep under Freakshow's power that her pleas wouldn't help her. She then realized that everytime she mentioned her being his friend or something along those lines, the spell was broken for a short time. "Danny it's me, Sam! You're friend! One of your best friends! You don't want to do this!" But he just stared at her with his red eyes still glowing getting ready to attack her. "I only have one last shot at this." She said to herself.

Danny flew at her with his fists foward. Sam ducked just in time so he flew right over her. He stopped and circled back at her. This time he was going somewhat slower for some reason. Sam grabbed his fists so he knocked her over. He was now laying ontop of her still with his intention to hurt her. She continued to hold his fists trying to stop him from punching her.

In one quick motion she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers. He imidiatly stopped trying to harm her and widened his eyes. From the shock he turned human and his eyes turned back to their normal color. Now even having his own mind back, he closed his eyes and started to kiss her back but pulled away when he realized what he was doing. Once she realized he had pulled away and he was back to normal she covered his eyes.

"Sam? What's going on!" He shouted.

"Noooo!" Freakshow wailed. "Get them!" All the other ghosts, including the one holding Tucker went after Sam and Danny. Danny quickly took Sam in his arms and jumped off the train turning ghost in the process. He flew further away from the train as the ghosts chased them. Sam held on tight to his neck and looked behind them.

Meanwhile Tucker snuck up behind Freakshow and tried to take his staff but his attempt was futile. Freakshow held his staff up in victory and laughed. Just then the staff got knocked out of his hands when it hit a billboard sign. The staff fell off the train and broke open.

"Nooooooooo!" Freakshow yelled dropping to his knees.

Sam looked back to see the ghosts stopped following them. They head back toward the train. Danny sets Sam down as he turned human again. The train pulled to a stop around multipul police cars. Freakshow was put into a car and taken off to jail. After being congradulated and lectured by their parents, Danny and Sam were left alone for a few minutes.

"Umm..." He rubbed the back of his neck a little unsure of what to say. "Uhh.. thanks."

"No problem." Sam replied. "I mean.. anything for you. And I didn't want my parents being right about everything." She tried to joke. "I'm sorry I had to umm kiss you but..."

"No no no... I understand." He said rubbing the back of his neck again. "And I well, I dont' know why I umm... well... started to umm... kiss you..." he cleared his throat. "...back."

"Oh it was just shock." Sam said quickly trying to find some excuse. By now they were both blushing deeply. "Right?"

"Oh yeah definatly!" He agreed. "So umm..."

"We should get going." He nodded. They started to walk toward home and their hands brushed against one anothers. They both hid a smile and blushed again.

Back at the house all three friends were doing homework and Sam was in a pink dress with yellow flowers on it. Her grandmother made a comment about this being cruel and unusual punishment and she was right.

"Yeah but it's the only way I could get them to lift their restraining order on Danny." Sam said. Under the table Danny's foot lightly tapped hers and she tapped back. This time they didn't hide the smile but they did blush again.

"Why do I feel like we're forgetting something?" Tucker asked.

So? Bad? Good? Shouldn't write more DP fics or should? All comments and reviews welcome!


End file.
